Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been related to content consumption and creation, which has resulted in tremendous growth in the amount of content (e.g., music, video, electronic books, etc.) available to users. This growth, in turn, can make it difficult for a user to sift through available content and find content of specific interest. At the same time, augmented reality and mixed reality applications that allow users to see a view of the physical world merged with virtual objects in real time have also grown in popularity. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling new user interfaces and experiences for content discovery, recommendation, and access while leveraging unique aspects of location-based applications such as augmented and mixed reality applications.